


The Good Doctor || HanHun

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Canon Gay Character, Cute Kids, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Major Character(s), Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medication, Medicine, Minor Character(s), Sexual Confusion, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Lu Han, Twinks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: “Un buen médico siempre está dispuesto a echar una mano".
Relationships: Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573439) by Amelita Rae. 



> Adaptación al libro "El Buen Doctor" perteneciente a la escritora Amelita Rae. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta obra. 
> 
> Mi único crédito es adaptarlo al universo alterno de EXO. Sin más, disfruta. ^-^

SeHun de dieciocho años se sentó en la sala de espera vacía sintiendo bastante lástima de sí mismo.

Suspiró y golpeó la punta de sus zapatillas en el suelo de madera pulida. Él no estaba allí porque quisiera, estaba allí porque no tenía otra opción. Su madre insistió en enviarlo a otro psiquiatra. Hun sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Ninguno de los otros médicos había sido capaz de ayudarlo y sabía que éste tampoco sería capaz.

Su madre tenía esperanzas, porque al parecer, este psiquiatra era uno de los mejores del país en el tratamiento de conductas compulsivas extrañas. Él era reconocido mundialmente. Su madre había exclamado una y otra vez la suerte que Hun había tenido al conseguir una cita con el exclusivo médico y le hizo prometer una y otra vez que de verdad iría a la cita. Su madre tenía que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos por lo que ella no podía traerlo.

SeHun era el segundo de nueve hijos.

Nueve niños. Un apartamento. Cuatro habitaciones.

Hagan las cuentas.

Así que llegó allí en autobús en un lluvioso lunes después de la escuela. Era el único en la sala de espera, pero seguía sentado después de unos treinta minutos. _¿Por qué los médicos siempre hacen eso?_

Dio unos golpecitos con el pie, giró sus pulgares y sacudió la rodilla. El joven era una bola de energía nerviosa. Él quería estar afuera corriendo. Sentarse siempre lo hacía sentir frustrado y enojado.

Hun se removió inquieto hasta que finalmente la enfermera lo llevó a una habitación con un amplio sofá y dos sillones grandes. Era una enorme sala con paneles de madera, elegante, se sentía más como la casa de una persona rica que la oficina de un doctor.

La enfermera le presentó.

—Dr. Xiao, este es Oh SeHun.

El médico se volvió hacia ellos. Era más joven, mucho más joven que todos los terapeutas que Hun conocía, y era bastante alto.

—Hola SeHun —dijo en una profunda voz melódica.

El médico más alto que el joven rubio, sonrió con gusto hacia él.

— ¿Te gustaría que te diga Hunnie?

Hun sacudió la cabeza.

—No, suelen llamarme SeHun o Hun para abreviar.

El médico asintió.

—Bueno, entonces, Hun, estoy encantado de conocerte. Puedes llamarme Dr. Xiao.

Le tendió la mano y Hun la tomó, sacudiéndola lentamente mientras miraba al médico fijamente. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba e inclinar la cabeza porque el hombre era más alto que él.

Todo en él era agradable a la vista. Incluso sus manos eran amplias, con dedos increíblemente largos. Eran muy cálidos al tacto. Tenia un físico marcado, con firmes hombros, y tenía una cara muy hermosa. Su mandíbula era afilada y llevaba un traje de tres piezas bajo su bata blanca. Era muy joven. Él no se parecía a los otros médicos que SeHun había conocido. La mayoría de los psiquiatras eran viejos, bajos y gordos y honestamente, con aspecto de vagos. Este hombre era elegante, con lindos ojos ámbar que no se perdían nada mientras miraba hacia abajo a Hun con atención.

SeHun ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en voz alta.

—Usted no parece un médico.

Una elegante ceja negra se curvó.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo te parece que debe verse un médico?

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez calvo? Con una barba y gafas —dijo el joven con un gesto definitivo de su cabeza rubia.

El Dr. Xiao sonrió y Hun sintió que el corazón le dejó de latir. Se frotó el pecho con sorpresa. _¿Qué fue eso?_

—Toma asiento Hun. ¿Puedo llamarte así? 

Hun asintió de nuevo y se trasladó a tomar la silla frente a la butaca de cuero grande del Dr. Xiao. Él no eligió el sofá. Estar tirado en el sofá siempre lo hacía sentir como un idiota. Y quizás era uno, pero todavía no le gustaba sentirse como tal.

El apuesto médico cruzó las piernas casualmente y presionó sus dedos juntos.

—Bueno, ¿qué te trajo a verme hoy?

—¿Mi madre no le dijo?

El hombre elegante asintió.

—Sí, sin embargo, me gustaría escucharlo de ti, en tus propias palabras.

Esos ojos ámbar eran intensos. Implacables. Hun sabía que no podía mentir a este hombre.

Él se movió incómodo.

—Bueno, de vez en cuando es que... escapo.

—¿Huyes?

Hun agarró las rodillas con nerviosismo y asintió.

—¿A dónde escapas?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa; a cualquier lugar, en ninguna parte. Sólo corro, corro y corro. Corro hasta que no puedo más y colapso.

El médico de pelo oscuro lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no te detienes antes de colapsar?

La mirada en los ojos borgoña de Hun pedía ayuda y comprensión.

—¡Porque no puedo! Todo el tiempo que estoy corriendo, sé que debería dejarlo, sé que debo detenerme y volver. Pero yo sólo no puedo parar.

—Una irresistible compulsión, por lo que veo. ¿Estás huyendo de algo?

Hun suspiró pesadamente. Había oído todas estas preguntas una y otra vez.

—No. Amo a mis padres y mi hogar y mis hermanos. Todos ellos están muy bien y nos llevamos bien. Yo no estoy escapando de ellos o nada en la escuela y nadie me ha golpeado o tocado... ahí abajo. —Cerró los ojos un poco por la confesión.

Todos sus viejos psiquiatras estaban convencidos de que estaba siendo molestado o abusado. No importa cuántas veces les dijo que no era así, pasaban toda la cita tratando de convencerlo hasta que Hun se iba y se negaba a volver. Él estaba diciendo la verdad. Su vida era genial. Su familia era impresionante. No tenía motivos para huir. Y, sin embargo, los impulsos venían sobre él y simplemente era incapaz de resistirse. Sus piernas provocaban un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y su piel se sentía demasiado caliente y sólo tenía que correr. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar si no lo hiciera.

El rubio miró hacia el Dr. Xiao, con la esperanza de que le creyera. Esos ojos ámbar simplemente le devolvieron la mirada. El hombre mayor emanaba un aura de autoridad que hizo calmar a Hun y sentirse seguro.

Además, él no escribía nada. Eso era nuevo. Por lo general, los médicos pasaban más tiempo escribiendo en sus cuadernos de notas que realmente mirándolo. Durante todo el tiempo decían cosas como _“mmm”_ o _“ya veo”_ , cuando realmente no veían nada en absoluto. Hun lo odiaba. Lo hacían sentir como un insecto al que estaban estudiando o escribiendo cosas malas sobre él.

El Dr. Xiao solamente asintió y continuó.

—¿Cómo te sientes justo antes de que suceda?

—Ansioso y nervioso, como si fuera a reventar fuera de mi piel. Pero a la vez frustrado y enojado. Es difícil de describir.

—¿Tienes novia?

Hun inclinó la cabeza. _Esa era una pregunta al azar._

—¿No?

—¿Tienes una chica que te guste en la escuela?

Sacudió la cabeza. _Realmente no_. A él no le importaban mucho las chicas de su escuela. Nunca encontró a las niñas muy atractivas. Eran demasiado remilgadas y molestas, parecidas a sus hermanas.

El Dr. Xiao estrechó los ojos sobre él.

—¿Hay un chico que te gusta?

El aliento de SeHun quedó atrapado en su pecho. _¿Cómo lo sabía?_ Hun había estado ocultando su homosexualidad durante tanto tiempo. Pensó que había estado haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno. _¿Era tan obvio?_ Se sentía como si hubiera una rana atrapada en su garganta mientras su mente se quedó en blanco. Sentía como esos ojos ámbar podían ver a través de él.

Se sonrojó de un encantador rosa claro cuando respondió con timidez.

—No, todavía no.

El médico se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con confianza, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

—Hun, ¿con qué frecuencia te masturbas?

El Dr. Xiao lo dijo tan casualmente, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo o algo así. SeHun se quedó boquiabierto y se puso rojo brillante de la vergüenza.

—¡NUNCA! —Alzó la voz con humillación.

—¿Nunca? —El Dr. Xiao arqueó una ceja hacia él, como si no le creyera—. ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Las palabras sarcásticas cayeron de la boca del joven antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—¿No leyó mi expediente? Tengo ocho hermanos y hermanas; ¡OCHO!

Él levantó sus dedos para dar énfasis. Nueve niños. Dos padres. Un baño. Además compartía una habitación con tres hermanos. Como uno de los mayores, siempre estaba cuidando de los más jóvenes. No podía incluso cagar en privado y mucho menos encontrar tiempo para jalársela. No podía recordar la última vez que incluso había tomado un baño por sí mismo.

Miró al doctor Xiao con un poco de incredulidad. _¿Realmente tenía que explicar?_

El Dr. Xiao rió y levantó sus manos.

—Bien, bien, puedo ver la imagen. Déjame pensar —dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación—. Quiero pasar a una sala de examen diferente, si eso está bien para ti.

—Claro. —Hun se encogió de hombros, _¿qué importaba?_

—Está bien, entonces, ven conmigo.

SeHun salió de la habitación y en el pasillo, el Dr. Xiao apoyó la mano sobre la espalda baja del muchacho. Se sentía agradable, fuerte y cálido, su piel hormigueaba, incluso a través de su fina camiseta.

SeHun se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la clínica. Incluso la secretaria parecía haberse ido a casa.

Ellos estaban solos.

SeHun se sintió un poco perturbado por eso, pero entonces recordó que el médico le había ofrecido quedarse después de la hora sólo para él, porque le tomó tanto tiempo llegar allí después de la escuela en el autobús.

El Dr. Xiao realmente era un buen tipo.

SeHun no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía seguro con él. Confiaba de una manera que no había sido capaz de hacerlo con los otros. Hun sentía como este médico podría realmente ser capaz de averiguar lo que estaba mal con él.

Se fueron a una habitación al final del pasillo y el médico le entregó a SeHun una bata de hospital.

—Voy a necesitar que te quites la ropa y te pongas eso para mí —dijo el Dr. Xiao, con tanta calma y autoridad que Hun incluso no pensó en desobedecer.

El joven asintió con confianza. Él era el médico, después de todo, y los médicos saben lo que es mejor.


	2. II

Un poco más tarde, el Dr. Xiao volvió y llamó a la puerta cortésmente antes de entrar. SeHun ahora estaba vestido con la pequeña bata, sentado desnudo con el culo al aire en la camilla fría. Su ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada en una silla y sus zapatillas colocadas debajo. El papel arrugado debajo de él crujía mientras se movía con nerviosismo.

—Así que, ¿cuándo fue el último chequeo médico escolar? —El Dr. Xiao dijo, sentado en un taburete y girándose, plantando sus pies a cada lado de Hun.

El chico no podía dejar de notar lo pequeños que eran sus pies en comparación con el médico. Sus caros mocasines negros eran casi dos veces el tamaño de los diminutos y descalzos pies de Hun. El joven había estado muy enfermo cuando era un niño y era bastante pequeño para su edad.

—Um... ¿el año pasado creo? —Hun no podía recordarlo bien. Era probablemente debido a que era un examen físico. Él no sabía que los psiquiatras hacían eso, pero también eran médicos, por lo que suponía que podían, si querían.

—Ya veo. Bueno, definitivamente no lo recuerdas.

Había un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello del Dr. Xiao. Lo tomó y luego sopló sobre el metal de la pieza para que se calentara. Sus manos tiraron de los hombros de Hun y bajó suavemente la bata por los delgados brazos del chico, dejando al descubierto su pálido pecho y sus rosados pezones.

Hun se estremeció no por el frio metal sino por tener los ojos del Dr. Xiao sobre su piel desnuda. Sus diminutos pezones se endurecieron como pequeños guijarros antes de que el médico iniciara su intenso escrutinio. El dulce joven se ruborizó.

El Dr. Xiao tarareó.

—Voy a escuchar tu respiración.

SeHun asintió y luego saltó un poco cuando el médico presionó la campana de metal frío del estetoscopio en su piel desnuda. La mano del Dr. Xiao se acercó por detrás de Hun y sus dedos rozaron su caja torácica para mantenerlo quieto. Se sentía increíblemente cálido y fuerte.

El médico tuvo que recordarle al chico que tenía que respirar.

—Toma una respiración profunda —dijo moviendo el estetoscopio hacia abajo—. Otra vez respira profundo. —Lo movió aún más bajo, hasta que estaba presionando en el suave abdomen de SeHun.

—Una vez más. Buen chico. —Alabó.

El cumplido lo hizo feliz. Hun no podía dejar de responder a los elogios, a pesar de que apenas era un niño, a los dieciocho años de edad.

A continuación comprobó los oídos de Hun y sus bonitos ojos borgoña. Le pidió al joven sacar la lengua y decir _'Ah'_ mientras presionó sobre ella con un depresor para poder examinar la piel rosada prístina en la parte posterior de la garganta de Hun. Tomó el rostro de Hun suavemente, sus caras más juntas cuando lo examinó, y SeHun sentía que apenas podía respirar y su estómago se revolvía cada vez que el médico se encontraba con sus ojos.

—Todo se ve bien hasta ahora Hun. Quiero que te acuestes sobre tu espalda. Voy a examinar tu estómago ahora.

La voz profunda del médico retumbó cerca de su oído, y sintió que el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello cosquilleó en respuesta.

El hermoso joven se tumbó obedientemente. La pequeña bata todavía estaba colgando de sus hombros. La tela delgada apenas cubría su entrepierna. El dobladillo de ella se separó y se fue hasta los muslos. Sus piernas delgadas fueron expuestas, así como su delicada clavícula y el pecho. Sus pezones se pusieron duros. Se tumbó con sus grandes ojos borgoña fijos en el médico.

El Dr. Xiao sonrió amablemente hacia él.

—Voy a presionar sobre el estómago, sólo dime si estoy presionando demasiado duro.

Puso una mano en la cadera de Hun y presionó con la otra el vientre del chico. Comenzó presionando y amasando, palpando el vientre blando de Hun como si fuera masa cruda en sus manos fuertes y cálidas. Se movió más y más, comenzando por encima del ombligo del chico, alisando las manos por encima y la otra en sus caderas. En todas partes que el Dr. Xiao tocaba, un calor erótico hormigueaba. SeHun se retorció un poco ante la extraña sensación en el estómago y se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que su pene comenzaba a endurecerse.

Se retorció y enrojeció por la vergüenza. Fijó la mirada en el techo y trató desesperadamente de pensar en su abuela y el béisbol. Él apretó los muslos juntos, pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

El pobre chico casi saltó de la mesa cuando los dedos del Dr. Xiao rozaron el pequeño pene duro que ya elevaba su bata. Sabía que no fue intencional porque el doctor se detuvo y miró hacia abajo por la sorpresa de su erección.

—Lo siento mucho. —SeHun gimió, cubriéndose la cara. Sabía que tenía las mejillas de color rojo brillante. Estaba mortificado.

El médico lo tranquilizó con una palmada en el muslo.

—Está bien Hun. Esa es una reacción perfectamente normal para un adolescente saludable. De hecho, estaría preocupado si no la tuvieras. No hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza. Voy a echarle un vistazo a ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Se mordió el labio y asintió con confianza inocente. El Dr. Xiao era su médico después de todo.

El hombre mayor desató la bata con manos seguras y la abrió de par en par. SeHun estaba desnudo y expuesto a su caliente y dorada mirada. El pene se endureció aún más, la punta empapada con líquido pre-seminal. El médico miró fijamente entre las piernas de SeHun mientras tomaba suavemente los tobillos del chico y extendía sus muslos más y más hasta que todo lo que era privado fue expuesto. Le instó a doblar las piernas hasta las rodillas y colocar los talones arriba sobre la mesa. Después de que SeHun lo hizo, el médico volvió a sentarse en el taburete. Los genitales de SeHun estaban ahora al nivel de los ojos del médico.

No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, el joven rubio sólo estaba allí mirando el techo. Con las piernas abiertas con sumisión, se sintió sonrojado y avergonzado y terriblemente excitado cuando el hombre más viejo se acercó y estudió su sexo, hasta que pudo sentir el aliento caliente en el delicado interior de sus muslos.

El Dr. Xiao tosió y luego continuó con el examen. Su manera profesional, se mantuvo sin cambios mientras manipulaba las articulaciones de SeHun y comprobó sus reflejos. Dio vueltas cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna, y SeHun estaba casi temblando de anticipación y miedo. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el médico finalmente le acarició el pene, levantándolo cuando su otra mano agarró las bolas de Hun. Nadie jamás había examinado sus testículos antes. El joven esperaba que fueran normales.

El médico miró hacia abajo a ellos, los tomó y los hizo rodar entre sus dedos, presionándolos y dio un tirón a su saco hasta que SeHun gimió con placer. Se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se mordió los nudillos para ahogar los ruidos.

El Dr. Xiao sonrió.

—Está bien Hun, todo está bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Él comenzó a acariciar y bombear su pene en su puño grande, y caliente. Hun se retorcía y se retorcía, no está seguro de si quería alejarse del toque del médico, o empujarse en él. El pobre e inocente SeHun miraba por orientación al médico.

_¿Esto era una parte del examen? ¿Se suponía que debía estar sintiéndose así?_

—¿D-doctor? —Balbuceó con timidez.

El Dr. Xiao parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pidiendo. Sonrió.

—Shhh. Está bien Hun, esto es parte del examen. Sólo necesito recoger una muestra de tu semen. Puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta si lo deseas o puedes permitirme ayudarte. ¿Te gustaría que continúe?

Hun pensó por un momento y luego asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él realmente no deseaba que el médico se detuviera en este momento. La mano del médico se sentía extraña, pero agradable sobre su duro pene. El calor lo rodeaba, apretándolo, bombeando su carne palpitante. Nunca había sentido algo así antes.

El médico le sacudió rápido y lento. Hun jadeó y arqueó su espalda. Su respiración rápida se volvió un suave jadeo. Recogió sus rodillas, pero mantuvo las piernas separadas como le había sido instruido. Sus uñas se clavaron en el papel arrugado donde yacía.

—¿Estás cerca?

Cuando el joven asintió de nuevo, el Dr. Xiao retiró la mano. Hun se quejó por la decepción. Se movió incómodamente y el médico le advirtió.

—No te muevas por favor, se un buen chico.

Se volvió y seleccionó un tubo de detrás de él. Volviéndose de nuevo, agarró rápidamente a Hun entre las piernas y reanudó la caricia, deslizando hacia arriba y abajo del eje de SeHun, utilizando el líquido preseminal para lubricar más sus movimientos. SeHun tuvo la sensación de que su vientre iba a estallar. Se agarró a los lados de la mesa, arqueando la espalda mientras gritaba. Sintió una bola caliente en el estómago que de repente lo consumía. Todo su cuerpo se tensó a la vez, los muslos apretándose, sus caderas moviéndose hacia arriba de la mesa.

Chorros calientes de esperma brotaron en el tubo de muestra que el Dr. Xiao colocó sobre la punta de su pene pulsante. El Dr. Xiao masajeó suavemente sus bolas y brotó aún más de él mientras gemía. Hun quedó inerte sobre la mesa, jadeante, cuando el Dr. Xiao examinó el tubo de muestra. Toda la tensión y el miedo que había en él se habían ido.

Mientras yacía aturdido y confuso en la mesa de examen, sintió una sensación extraña, como si se estuviera hundiendo en agua caliente.

—Buen chico, Hun, eres un niño bueno, me has obedecido.

La voz del Dr. Xiao sonaba muy lejos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormitando cuando el médico dio un golpecito con un dedo en su rodilla. Los ojos de Hun se abrieron.

El médico le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

—10 mililitros Hun. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. Eso es casi el doble de la cantidad media de una eyaculación. No es saludable contener tanto. Voy a tener que revisar tu próstata por seguridad.

—¿M-mi qué? —El rubio levantó la cabeza de la mesa con preocupación, sus ojos borgoña muy abiertos y sus mejillas aún encendidas.

El médico lo miró con calma. Siempre muy profesional.

—La próstata es la glándula que produce la porción líquida de tu semen, Hun. Es muy importante que la compruebe para asegurarme de que está sana. ¿Está bien?

Él era el médico, si decía que era necesario, probablemente lo era.

—Está bien —contestó Hun a pesar de que estaba tan nervioso que estaba casi temblando.

—Da la vuelta sobre tu estómago por favor.

Con sus extremidades temblando, SeHun hizo lo que le dijo el Dr. Xiao quitando la bata enrollada debajo de él. Hun estaba completamente desnudo ahora con su culo dirigido al hombre. El médico lo empujó suavemente hacia adelante sobre su vientre. Él levantó sus caderas, colocando un pequeño cojín cubierto de plástico debajo de ellas para mantenerlo de esa manera.

El joven se sintió terriblemente vulnerable con su culo expuesto, tan alto en el aire. Se estremeció por el frío y el Dr. Xiao pasó una mano reconfortante sobre la carne pálida, luego subió sobre la espalda para que entrara en calor. Se sentía tan bien, Hun no podía dejar de tiritar de nuevo.

El Dr. Xiao mantuvo su mano cálida y firme en el centro de la espalda. Se sentía caliente, pero también intimidante, ya que en parte lo sostenía a la mesa. Pero era el médico, por lo que Hun dijo que no debía tener miedo. El Dr. Xiao estaba haciendo esto para ayudarlo.

Oyó el chasquido de la tapa del tubo que se escuchó como un retumbo en la clínica. Instintivamente apretó las rodillas juntas.

El Dr. Xiao rio.

—Necesito que te relajes Hun, ábrete para mí.

Suaves manos se deslizaron dentro de la brecha entre los temblorosos muslos de Hun y los separó sobre la mesa. Las bolas y el pene del chico colgando entre sus muslos abiertos, podía sentir el aire fresco sobre la grieta de su parte inferior. Confió en el hombre mayor con bastante facilidad. Sabía que el médico estaba mirándole el culo. Hun se tapó la cara de vergüenza, pero no se atrevía a cerrar las piernas.

Hun oyó un chorro salir del tubo y se dio cuenta de que ese ruido era el lubricante.

—¿Te han examinado la próstata antes?

—No señor —dijo, mirando con cautela por encima del hombro a los intensos ojos ámbar, que parecían estar plácidamente sobre él.

El doctor mantuvo el contacto visual mientras se movía. Una gran parte de su mano desapareció detrás de la curva redonda del trasero de SeHun manteniéndolo en su lugar con maestría. Hun no podía dejar de sentirse completamente dominado. Nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Podía sentir su pene endurecer y alargarse colgando entre sus piernas. Él sabía que el doctor también podía verlo.

La vergüenza lo excitaba aún más.

—Puede ser un poco incómodo al principio. Voy a insertarte el dedo en el recto. Trata de relajarte.

SeHun lloriqueó un poco por el frío lubricante frotado alrededor de su agujero. El médico empujó su dedo suavemente y presionó la humedad justo dentro de su ano. Sus muslos temblaron mientras su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionó a la penetración. Su esfínter apretó hacia abajo con fuerza en la punta del dedo que estaba tratando de deslizarse dentro de él.

A medida que el médico trató de forzar la entrada en el joven cuerpo con una mano, con la otra frotó amplios círculos en los muslos temblorosos de SeHun. Él apretó suavemente amasando la carne rolliza de su trasero como si probara su firmeza, como a una fruta madura.

El Dr. Xiao habló con calma.

—Vas a sentir un poco de presión. Necesito que relajes los músculos, y empujes hacia atrás en mi dedo. Empuja un poco, igual como lo harías en el inodoro. Sé un buen chico para mí.

SeHun estaba terriblemente avergonzado, pero quería ser un niño bueno por lo que gruñó y empujó, los pequeños dedos de sus pies se encresparon cuando él presionó hacia el dedo intruso como si estuviera teniendo un movimiento intestinal.

El médico empujó contra su ano esta vez más fuerte.

—Empuja Hun, empuja hacia mi dedo. —Ordenó imperiosamente

—¡Ugg! —SeHun gritó mientras mecía sus caderas hacia atrás.

La boca del chico se abrió es un redondo _'oh'_ de sorpresa cuando sintió un grueso dedo dentro de él. Tan pronto como lo tuvo dentro, el esfínter de SeHun se apretó firmemente como una banda elástica alrededor. Sabía que no podía ser tan grande, pero se sentía enorme. El chico estaba temblando por todas partes y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Sus ojos se desorbitaron con la penetración.

—Relájate Hun, toma respiraciones profundas.

La profunda voz del Dr. Xiao estaba en calma y con autoridad. Parecía total y completamente en control. A pesar de su posición vulnerable, SeHun se calmó, y se relajó cuando el dedo lentamente fue empujado más profundo. La punta áspera se movió en su interior. Se sentía caliente. Hun se dio cuenta con sorpresa que el médico no llevaba guantes. Eso lo confundió. El Dr. Xiao puso su dedo desnudo en su culo. El médico debería usar guantes, _¿o no?_

El Dr. Xiao habló en voz baja.

—Tienes un ano muy saludable, Hun. Rosa, suave, muy fuerte... muy agradable.

Su voz se apagó y SeHun no estaba seguro de si el médico estaba hablando con él. Miró hacia atrás con curiosidad para ver el rostro del médico. El hombre tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde su dedo desapareció en el interior del joven. Finalmente pareció notar que SeHun lo estaba observando.

El Dr. Xiao alzo la vista y sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

—Estrecho es bueno, ahora viene un poco de presión, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ahhhn! —SeHun se atragantó cuando el médico presionó con fuerza y deslizó su dedo, hasta que tuvo sus nudillos presionando en la entrada de Hun.

Le dolía tener el dedo hasta la empuñadura dentro de él, las paredes blandas de su recto se vieron obligadas a estirarse. SeHun jadeó fuertemente por la quemadura. Le dolía terriblemente.

—Buen trabajo —dijo el Dr. Xiao, aclarándose la garganta—. Ahora voy a encontrar tu próstata. Puedes encontrar esto un poco incómodo al principio.

El dígito comenzó a hacer barridos circulares dentro de él, el estiramiento y la ampliación de su agujero eran una deliciosa quemadura palpitante. El Dr. Xiao sondeó suavemente con su dedo como si estuviera buscando algo y cuando lo encontró, SeHun dio un grito de placer. Rayos de electricidad sacudieron su cuerpo esbelto. Sus testículos se acercaron a su cuerpo. Se sentía como si fuera a derretirse.

—¡Uugghhn! —Hun gimió, hundiendo el rostro en sus brazos mientras empujaba hacia atrás sin poder hacer nada contra ese grueso dedo. Estaba tan cerca de aliviarse. Él quería más. _¡Necesitaba más!_

El médico estaba diciendo algo sobre la sensación de masas o anomalías cuando empezó a empujar su dedo hacia atrás y hacia adelante en su interior, pero el joven estaba demasiado encendido para procesar cualquier cosa que él estaba diciendo. Su pene estaba duro como una piedra, tambaleándose hacia atrás y adelante entre las piernas de SeHun y fugas de presemen caían sobre toda la mesa de examen mientras lascivamente movía su culo de nuevo en el dedo del Dr. Xiao.

SeHun gritó en voz alta mientras el doctor le jodió con el dedo, golpeando repetidamente contra la cosa lo que le hizo sentir como si fuera a orinar por toda la mesa. El joven era incapaz de hablar, estaba babeando y maullando como un gatito mientras al mismo tiempo trató de pedirle al Dr. Xiao por más y que se detuviera. Su ingle se sentía llena, pero la sensación se convirtió en placer al rojo vivo cuando el médico mantuvo presionando en el interior del chico, apretando y masajeando el lugar hasta que SeHun sintió que un líquido caliente salía de su pene. Cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta. El Dr. Xiao se retiró casi por completo y lo empujó hacia el interior. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó SeHun para alcanzar el orgasmo de nuevo. Gritó sin poder hacer nada mientras se corría a borbotones, su culo contrayéndose fuertemente alrededor del dedo del médico, sus caderas delgadas rebotando contra la mesa mientras apretaba su culo.

Su orgasmo fue tan intenso que en realidad se sentía mareado mientras disparaba chorros de semen en la mesa de examen. El médico le acarició la espalda con dulzura mientras el joven se perdió en el placer. Se quedó allí sin aliento cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo los hábiles dedos del Dr. Xiao.

El médico le ordeñó con suavidad, acariciando el interior de su agujero sedoso hasta que SeHun sintió que hasta la última gota había sido extraída de sus testículos. Finalmente deslizó su dedo. SeHun bajó sus caderas empujando vergonzosamente en el dedo, como si tratara de mantenerlo dentro de él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

La voz del médico sonaba muy lejos cuando dijo:

—Voy a ponerte un espéculo, para poder examinar tu músculo del esfínter.

En respuesta, SeHun gimió y se frotó la mejilla contra la mesa cubierta con papel. A él realmente no le importaba lo que el médico le hiciera. No podía incluso moverse. Se tumbó sobre su vientre, con las piernas abiertas, su pene flácido, tenía sueño y se sentía saciado. Ni siquiera podía preocuparse por el charco de semen que se estaba enfriando rápidamente.

El toque frío del metal en su agujero lo despertó y su cabeza se sacudió cuando algo de acero se abrió paso dentro de él. Sus músculos se contrajeron, pero el Dr. Xiao mantuvo sus mejillas abiertas con una mano mientras trabajaba el espéculo dentro de él con la otra. Era terriblemente incómodo, no más grande que el dedo del médico, pero frío e inflexible. Gimió y luego gritó cuando la cosa dentro de él hizo _‘clic’_. El recto se sintió repleto de metal frío, implacable.

—Basta —Hun gimió—. Por favor, no más.

El Dr. Xiao dio unas palmaditas en su cadera como a un perro.

—Sólo un poco más se buen chico, sé que se puedes tomarlo. Respira profundo.

De pronto se escuchó un _'clic'_ y la cosa dentro de él se amplió, su culo se sentía abierto desde adentro hacia afuera. Hubo otro _clic_ y luego otro, y el espéculo se amplió casi demasiado rápido para que SeHun pudiera acomodarlo. Se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina ráfaga de aire fresco que entró en él, soplando contra el revestimiento exquisitamente sensible de su recto. Se puso de rodillas, como para protegerse a sí mismo.

—No Hun, extiende las piernas para mí. Necesito ver todo.

Hun movió las rodillas un poco más separadas y después se oyó otro _'clic'_ cuando el espéculo dentro de él creció. Podía sentir como se apretaba instintivamente, tratando de expulsarlo, pero el Dr. Xiao estaba presionando el extremo para mantenerlo en su interior.

El hombre mayor le frotó el muslo.

—Tranquilo, Hun. Necesito que cooperes. Esto es por tu propio bien.

El chico gimió de miedo, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, pero hizo todo lo posible por obedecer. Otro _'clic'_ y sintió el anillo de su ano extenderse aún más amplio y las paredes dentro de él se expandieron con fuerza. Arqueó su espalda, presionando su culo hacia arriba, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a una posición más cómoda, pero no había ninguna comodidad. El espéculo ahora se sentía más grande al final de su vientre, estirando su estrecho agujero. Estaba frío.

Otro _'clic'_ y gritó.

—¡Oh! ¡Doctor! ¡es demasiado grande!

Se estaba volviendo loco por sujetar el instrumento y sacarlo, pero el médico golpeó su mano. El Dr. Xiao tomó un tono severo con él ahora.

—Hun, es muy malo interrumpirme en medio de un procedimiento. Esta es una parte importante de tu examen y necesito que permanezcas quieto y te comportes.

Naturalmente obedeció, Hun dejó de luchar contra el médico. Se quedó quieto, con las piernas abiertas y dejó que el Dr. Xiao hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Su respiración se profundizó a medida que el espéculo empujaba más profundamente en el recto, las paredes elásticas de su tracto anal expandiéndose dolorosamente al aceptarlo. Se sentía muy mal, la presión en su intestino hacia que su agujero palpitara más y más por el cruel instrumento.

Finalmente, pareció detenerse para dejar a SeHun ajustarse. El joven enrojeció por la humillación donde yacía sobre su estómago, vulnerable e indefenso mientras que el Dr. Xiao podía ver todo; él, boca abajo sobre la mesa, con las piernas abiertas, su pene y los testículos colgando entre ellas con su interior abierto de par en par para la inspección del Dr. Xiao. Su parte trasera se sentía como un vacío enorme.

Él sabía que esos ojos ámbar y penetrantes ahora podían ver íntimamente en su cuerpo, en los lugares privados donde no se debe permitir mirar. Su cara estaba roja y su pene se retorció sobre el charco de semen.

De repente oyó otro pequeño _'clic'_ y sintió calor. Se dio cuenta de que era una linterna, iluminando el interior así que el Dr. Xiao podía ver aún más profundamente en sus entrañas. SeHun gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las almohadas, incluso cuando su pene palpitante se hinchó entre sus muslos. Parecía imposible que pudiera endurecerse de nuevo, pero lo hizo.

Se encogió cuando el Dr. Xiao se inclinó para obtener una mejor visión de su agujero. SeHun podía sentir su aliento caliente en su más íntimo lugar, dentro de él. Estaba terriblemente avergonzado, y, sin embargo, el hecho de tener sus entrañas al descubierto, sabiendo que el apuesto médico estaba mirando dentro... lo excitaba demasiado.

—SeHun, el recto parece estar muy saludable, la mucosa es suave y flexible, de color rosa y brillante. Muy bella si se puede decir así.

—Mm-gracias —murmuró, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho de que el Dr. Xiao pensara que el interior de su culo era hermoso.

Se quedó allí enrojecido y confundido cuando el doctor lo examinó, la mirada fija en el culo estirado y abierto por lo que pareció diez minutos. Se preguntó lo que estaba viendo y si había realmente mucho que ver allí. SeHun permaneció en silencio y trató de pensar en otras cosas, pero no paso mucho antes de que su pene le doliera. Se preguntó lo que estaba mal con él, porque se sentía tan excitado simplemente por ser mirado en...

Finalmente el doctor rompió el largo silencio.

—Muy bien, haré una prueba final para terminar con tu examen interno.

—¿Qué es? —SeHun preguntó en voz baja.

—Bueno, esto no es un espéculo ordinario. Lo he diseñado yo mismo, de hecho, y lo que hace es probar el tono y la fuerza del músculo del esfínter. Lo que necesito que hagas es que empujes hacia abajo en él tan fuerte como puedas. Hay un medidor en el espéculo que medirá la fuerza ejercida. Cuando te diga quiero que aprietes tu ano tan fuerte como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno.

—Bien, seguiré adelante.

SeHun cerró el ano alrededor de las alas metálicas del espéculo y mientras lo hacía, dolor atravesó su columna vertebral.

—¡Duele! —Gritó. Tuvo un espasmo, apretó un poco más y luego se obligó a relajarse. Cuando se relajó no fue tan malo, pero el objeto extraño hizo que su culo doliera diez veces peor.

El médico lo animó.

—Sí, sí sé que es bastante incómodo, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Hazlo por mí, sólo una vez más, aprieta tan fuerte como puedas y todo habrá terminado.

—E-está bien. —El pobre joven dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Respiró hondo y trató una vez más.

Apretó sus músculos internos lentamente y con cuidado no para tratar de exprimir las alas de metal juntas, sino porque estaba anticipando el dolor, no pondría la cantidad de fuerza de la primera vez. Aun así, su ano quemaba y le dolía.

El Dr. Xiao estaba muy decepcionado con su penoso esfuerzo.

—SeHun, ni siquiera estás tratando. —Acusó.

—¡Mi agujero! ¡Me duele el agujero doctor!

—Muy bien, muy bien, entonces, yo te ayudaré.

SeHun se derrumbó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, llorando.

—Gracias doctor, ¡oh gracias!

Su pobre culo le dolía y palpitaba, el esfínter ardiendo como si hubiera sido frotado con ICY HOT. Un extraño zumbido provenía de detrás de él y volvió la cabeza para ver al Dr. Xiao sosteniendo un objeto largo y curvado. Que vibraba. Intensamente.

El chico abrió ampliamente los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esto se llama un masajeador de próstata. Te va a ayudar a apretar tan fuerte como sea posible en el espéculo.

Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que no lo quería dentro, sobre todo por encima de lo que ya estaba en su interior. Su pobre agujero se extendería hasta partirse en dos. SeHun sacudió la cabeza con desesperación.

—¡No por favor, puedo hacerlo sin él! Déjeme intentarlo una vez más.

El médico se colocó detrás de él, entre sus piernas, la mano apretada sobre las caderas de SeHun para mantenerlo en la mesa.

—Ahora, Hun, confía en mí, se lo qué es mejor para ti, ponte boca abajo sobre la mesa, cierra los ojos y relájate. Yo haré todo el trabajo. Puedo ver la próstata desde aquí, esto sólo tomará un segundo.

Sintió algo entrar en su ano, empujando dentro de las alas del espéculo y luego hacia abajo entre las hojas para tocar su próstata. Esto causó que su culo se sacudiera, pero el espéculo se mantuvo extendiéndolo, causándole un dolor que atravesó su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado, no desde fuera, sino desde dentro. El dolor era como el fuego. SeHun apretó los dientes en agonía. Entonces, el médico colocó el vibrador. El joven gritó. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera tan amplia que el blanco era visible en todos los sentidos. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Tenía la boca floja como un pez fuera del agua.

El dolor desapareció debajo de un pico brillante de éxtasis. Su piel se erizó como el fuego. Su columna vertebral se sentía como el extremo encendido de un cartucho de dinamita. Su culo apretándose y moviendo el espéculo, bailando alrededor de su ano, él lo ordeñó con contracciones involuntarias cuando el placer y el dolor desgarraron a través de sus intestinos. La piel estirada de su ano se puso blanca con la presión a medida que se vio obligado a apretar hacia abajo en el espéculo de metal tan duro como sus músculos podían.

—¡Muy impresionante! —El Dr. Xiao exclamó a sus espaldas.

A pesar de que su trasero se sentía como si estuviera a punto de rasgarse, el placer del vibrador contra su próstata hizo que sus muslos temblaran frenéticamente. Sus bolas se pusieron en un nudo apretado, con la espalda arqueada se vino con un gemido estremecedor de placer. Roció pequeños chorros de esperma cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció y luego se derrumbó.

SeHun sintió algo cálido y húmedo salpicando sobre su espalda y su trasero mientras se desvanecía dentro y fuera de la conciencia. La negrura relajante del sueño se cernía sobre él cuando el vibrador y el espéculo fueron retirados con mucho cuidado. Hizo un sonido como un pequeño _'pop'_ cuando salió de su interior.

El joven suspiró de alivio. Era maravilloso tener ese cruel, e implacable metal fuera de él, y sin embargo, su parte trasera se sentía húmeda, floja y vacía. No podía verlo, pero sentía que el anillo de su ano ya no era el apretado fruncido rosado que había sido cuando llegó por primera vez. Seguro recuperaría su firmeza, pero no inmediatamente.

SeHun técnicamente no había sido penetrado por el médico, pero el Dr. Xiao le había quitado la virginidad a fondo.

No podía estar seguro, pero pensó que un beso se presionó en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de que el médico hablara de nuevo.

Acariciando con cariño el cabello rubio de SeHun dijo.

—Vamos a limpiarte.

Manos firmes rozaron los muslos de SeHun y la hendidura de su trasero. Una toalla fue pasada por su agujero eliminando el lubricante desde el interior. El Dr. Xiao ayudó a SeHun a darse la vuelta y sentarse en el borde de la mesa. Se balanceó vertiginosamente pero el buen médico lo sostuvo hasta que estuvo equilibrado.

El muchacho miró la gran piscina de esperma que había por toda la mesa, así como su estómago y los muslos, pero el médico no mostró ninguna vergüenza en absoluto. Su actitud era profesional y clínica mientras limpiaba el desorden que SeHun había hecho.

Él suavemente lo limpió con toallitas húmedas para bebés, con aroma suave, extendiéndolas por sus rodillas con el fin de asegurarse de obtener todos los rincones limpios. SeHun se quedó sin aliento ante el tacto frío de la toallita, ya que rozó su pene flácido.

Cuando hubo terminado, el médico quitó la bata de SeHun. El joven se aferró al Dr. Xiao mientras este limpió el esperma restante con toallas de papel. Justo antes de que terminara, SeHun observó con asombro como el médico limpió algunos de los restos con su pulgar y lo lamió como si no fuera nada.

Fue entonces cuando SeHun finalmente se dio cuenta de que el médico tenía una erección luchando contra la tela de sus pantalones. La cremallera parecía que estaba a punto de rasgarse. Era enorme. SeHun no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo mientras el Dr. Xiao escribió algo en una tarjeta de citas.

—Lo hiciste muy bien SeHun, para tu primer tratamiento. Pero necesitarás muchos, muchos más para curar tu afección. Quiero verte al menos tres veces a la semana después de la escuela, ¿entendido?

SeHun asintió en silencio. Todavía estaba en un poco aturdido cuando el médico le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego lo vistió como a una muñeca. Él lo acompañó hasta la puerta y señaló el taxi esperando.

Con una palmada en la cabeza, el Dr. Xiao le entregó una piruleta roja.

—Nos vemos el miércoles a la misma hora. No me hagas esperar, Hun.

El chico tomó el dulce y asintió. Se metió en el taxi, muy aturdido. Fue sólo después de que el auto arrancó que SeHun se dio cuenta de que el médico no le había dado el diagnóstico y ni siquiera explicó lo que era su misteriosa afección, y mucho menos cómo iba a tratarla.

A pesar de que, por primera vez en semanas se sentía relajado. Su agitación y la energía nerviosa se habían ido. Desde luego, no tenía ganas de correr más. SeHun estaba dormido, babeando en la ventana cinco minutos más tarde.

Durmió como un bebé todo el camino a casa.


	3. III

De vuelta en su oficina, el pervertido doctor Xiao LuHan sonrió para sí mismo mientras de nuevo olía el olor a almizcle dulce en sus dedos. Gimió de placer mientras se frotaba el olor acre por los labios y la lengua. Se desabrochó los pantalones del traje, sacó su gruesa polla y se acarició a sí mismo con el recuerdo del agujero rosa que se había aferrado tan incitante a sus dedos.

El Dr. Xiao no dejaba de pensar en esos preciosos ojos borgoña y la forma en que lo miró con total confianza.

Sólo acababa de cumplir dieciocho años, SeHun era muy ingenuo y actuaba mucho más joven. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia. Su precioso niño había sido tan dulce, tan hermoso. Era todo lo que el Dr. Xiao había esperado, y más.

Se había obsesionado con el joven hace meses, cuando lo vio saliendo de la oficina de otro psiquiatra; un idiota que se creía el rival del Dr. Xiao.

Había conocido al otro médico y sabía que no sería capaz de ayudar a SeHun. No podía ayudar a cualquiera de sus pacientes porque no estaba dispuesto a escucharlos.

Por lo tanto, el Dr. Xiao sobornó a la secretaria de su rival con chocolates para obtener el programa de citas de SeHun y efectivamente, unas semanas más tarde, Hun se había quedado sin sus citas con el hombre que parecía una mala imitación de Dumbledore.

El Dr. Xiao se rio de buena gana ante el insulto. El parecido con el personaje de ficción era extraño.

Su obsesión con el chico solamente había crecido desde entonces, ya que en secreto le observó en el patio de la escuela y jugando con sus amigos. Por último, había logrado robárselo al otro médico sólo para poner sus manos en el chico. Él envió a su madre un certificado de regalo para una sesión gratuita que supuestamente había ganado en un sorteo al que nunca había entrado. Y finalmente, después de toda la planificación; había llegado a tener al chico sentado en la silla, solo y sin vigilancia.

El médico sabía que las cosas pudieron haberse salido de sus manos, pero nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida. Había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo poner sus manos en el hermoso cuerpo de Hun. Su verdadero propósito de someter al joven encantador para un examen físico era determinar la verdad en su declaración de que no estaba siendo abusado sexualmente.

Examinó la garganta de Hun y el paladar superior en busca de eritema o petequias que podrían resultar de la felación forzada. Parecía que el cuerpo del joven, estaba libre de hematomas. El médico examinó cuidadosamente cada milímetro de su recto para detectar signos de dilatación que indicarían la penetración anterior, así como signos de inflamación o cicatrización interna.

No había palabras para explicar lo aliviado que se sintió al descubrir que su pequeño ángel era virgen y confirmaba que la afirmación de Hun de que no estaba siendo abusado era verdad.

Otra ventaja es que el examen físico había confirmado sus sospechas sobre la causa de la frustración de SeHun y sus episodios. El pobre muchacho estaba tan reprimido sexualmente que estaba a punto de explotar. Hun estaba intensamente frustrado y era demasiado inocente para saber qué hacer al respecto.

Estaba corriendo lejos de su familia, pero no por las razones que otros médicos sospechaban. No tenía absolutamente ninguna privacidad para explorar su sexualidad floreciente, por lo que su frustración se elevó al no hallar forma de tratar con sus necesidades, dando lugar a una compulsión severa como una forma de disipar el exceso de energía y frustración acumulada.

Era peligroso y podría resultar en que Hun terminara en lugares peligrosos, o con lesiones en sus delicados pies y piernas.

No, eso no era aceptable en absoluto.

El Dr. Xiao frunció el ceño con dureza ante la idea de que su hermoso paciente fuera perjudicado de alguna manera. Intolerable. No, él seguiría administrando tratamientos regulares para evitar que eso sucediera.

Los médicos de la época victoriana se referían al problema de SeHun como _“estado de frustración sexual extrema o histeria”_. Era, por supuesto, considerada una enfermedad mental y sólo afectaba a las mujeres.

Las mujeres eran consideradas como seres completamente asexuales, que no eran capaces de tener deseos sexuales o apetitos. Los síntomas de la histeria incluían irritabilidad, agresividad, nerviosismo, insomnio y una tendencia a causar problemas. Comportamientos estándar prácticamente para cualquier persona a la que se le niegue la libertad sexual durante años y años.

En casos extremos, la mujer frustrada podría verse obligada a entrar en un manicomio o a someterse a cliterodectomia quirúrgica en un intento de _“cura”_. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los psiquiatras preferían una ruta más integral y tratamientos mediante la inducción de la histeria lo que llamaron _“paroxismos histéricos”_. Eran simplemente orgasmos, pero los médicos no los llamaban orgasmos, ya que las mujeres, siendo los seres angelicales y asexuales que eran, no podían tener orgasmos.

Estos médicos se ganaban la vida administrando _“masajes pélvicos”_ a las amas de casa de buena familia, sexualmente frustradas que no podían buscar la satisfacción en sus maridos por miedo a ser vistas como anormales. De hecho, así fue como se inventó el vibrador. Siendo que el clítoris femenino generalmente requería vigorosa estimulación para inducir el orgasmo, los médicos estaban interesados en un dispositivo de ahorro para evitar que sus manos se cansaran así que desarrollaron un objeto que masturbaba con un flujo constante a las damas del siglo XIX que estaban siendo tratadas por _“histeria”_.

Sí, la masturbación de la paciente histérica era una tradición consagrada en el tiempo, el Dr. Xiao estaba encantado de usar su experiencia. Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes como un tiburón.

Hun era joven e impresionable, pero su respuesta sexual al ser dominado y humillado fue la más fuerte que el Dr. Xiao había visto nunca. El hermoso rubio era un sumiso natural con un deseo profundo por la disciplina y el dolor, acompañado de la atención y la alabanza.

Sería fácil entrenar al chico para que sólo pudiera correrse cuando fuera penetrado analmente, sólo para ser capaz de correrse cuando el Dr. Xiao le dijera que podía. De hecho, quería que el chico llegara a depender totalmente de él para su satisfacción sexual.

Sí, se haría cargo del dulce joven y sus necesidades sexuales. Sus ojos ámbar vagaron sobre el cuadro frente a él. Trataría a fondo a Hun hasta que el chico nunca fuera capaz de responder a cualquier toque sino sólo a él. SeHun podría desear el pene del Dr. Xiao como el oxígeno en el momento en que la terapia comenzara.

Oh sí. Y luego, cuando estuviera seguro de que nadie más sería capaz de satisfacer a su querido chico, iba a decir que SeHun estaba curado y descartarlo como un paciente y luego... el Dr. Xiao sonrió ampliamente; sus ojos dorados brillando con sus pensamientos lujuriosos... entonces el hermoso joven vendría a él.

Iría a su lado como una polilla a la llama. Al igual que la araña a la mosca, el Dr. Xiao lo atraparía en su red y nunca lo dejaría ir. Sí, él fue el primero en tocar al chico, y sería el último.

Ya puso su reclamación en ese virgen y dulce muchacho, así como cada pulgada de su cuerpo perfecto. SeHun pertenecía a él ahora.

Sólo que aún no lo sabía.

****

**FIN**


End file.
